Da Feet of Vi
by WackyJaber
Summary: Vi tracks down a small gang of criminals planning on using strange new weaponry to terrorize Piltover. Things go awry, and suddenly Vi is turned into a Giantess! Now she needs to find a way to punish these delinquents in a suitable way. Warning: Contains inshoe Foot fetish, sweat play, and musk. Mature themes.


Commission for LoetLily.

Contains **:** Foot fetish, inshoe, musk, sweat play, degeneracy

 **Da Feet of Vi**

There was a city called Piltover. It was a beautiful place where it was said the angels resided. The sun shone on it like beacon; calling forth everyone who wanted to live in the sky. Everyone wanted to live there; in those houses made of glass and powered by steam. Course, when there's heaven, there's also hell - and Zaun was that hell.

Beneath Piltover, down the scraggly craggs upon the cliff of which it was built, the city expanded ever deeper. The further one went, the more streets became littered. The more strangers looked at you suspicious. The more you had to watch your pocket.

Angry dogs barked from the alleys. While rats ran up and down the garbage filled storm drains. A crowd of people bustled along, all trying to get somewhere they needed to be; the only time they even glance at someone else being when they were wary of them. Nobody got more looks than one shady man in a torn and stained trench coat waddling down one of the numerous bridges that connected the east and west side, as he too glanced nervously at everyone.

Down here in the putrid slums one had to crain their head vertically just to see a sliver of light up above; and if one closed their eyes and strained just enough they could hear the raucous laughter of the wealthy enjoying the high life. Envy drove many to do terrible things - just as this man found himself driven in the same vane.

He tripped on an awkwardly placed bit of stone, splashing in a grungy puddy that he did not notice. The soiled water splashed onto the boots of one solitary woman minding her own business on a bench.

"Sorry, madam," apologized the man, barely glancing at her as he picked himself up. Such in a hurry he was he did not give the woman much attention as he scurried further ahead to a mangy and dark alley where crowd seemed to thin. He did not notice as she got on off the bench and began to follow him. One would think that as nervous and cautious he was he would have noticed her presence as he went further down the alley all by himself; but the echoes of her footsteps managed to keep in perfect tempo with one another. Eventually he did feel a bit on edge, like there was eyes upon him, so he paused to glance back over his shoulder. An empty alley was all he saw.

"Just being paranoid," he muttered, chewing on his lip. He was more nervous than ever now though - very, _very_ nervous.

He continued going along with a hastened pace, pass a dumpster oozing green goo and a mangy yordel smelling of puke snoring next to several beer bottled. Finally, he came upon a secluded and well worn door with a thin metal slide at about eye height. He wrapped his knuckles twice, paused, and then thrice more before someone answered slid open the slid and said something.

"What's the password?"

The man in the trenchcoat whispered something barely audible and then the slide slammed shot. There was sounds like many numerous chains and locks being undone before the door cracked open, letting the man in.

Once in, the man took off his hat, revealing an ugly young face with the most horrible crooked yellow teeth, made all the uglier by his leering grimace. Inside the small warehouse was a most disheveled and unorganized group of "organized" criminals that had ever graced Zaun. There was Bulk, the big dumb brute who had just opened the door. There was Zane, a fresh recruit who kind of creeped everyone out - and then finally there was the young man who had just arrived. His name was Alaboth Ner, and despite him being younger than the other two he also happened to be the self proclaimed leader of this small gang.

"We get the shipment from those blokes in Piltover?" he asked, tossing his coat onto the ground.

"Yeh, Boss," responded Bulk, a big gorilla looking goon with a bowler hat. "We got the load. Just haven't opened them up yet"

In the corner a bunch of wooden crates were all stack half-hazardly on top of one another with Zane busy trying to pry off the lid of the top one with a rusty crowbar. His scrawny arms could barely open up a wine bottle though on the best of days, so not much progress was made. Now that their boss was back though Bulk hurried over and wrenched it from the welp.

 _CRASH!_

The lid snapped in half in a explosion of dust; but finally the contents could be seen. Inside was a stash of these crazy looking steampunk pistols with thin holes for batteries to be fitted into. Alaboth stepped forward and ran his fingers over the smooth polished brass surface before grabbing a hold and lifting it up to inspect it. It had a nice hefty weight to it. He liked that. Grinning to himself he posed with it, pointing it forward like he meant to shoot someone with it. Something about it must have given him confidence because then he made a bold declaration

"With these, boys, are troubles are over. Not a single cop in all of Zaun will be able to stop us. You don't know just how powerful these new weapons will make us. Those blowhards living it up in Piltover won't know what hit them."

"Is that so?"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, wondering who said that before a loud crash rang out from behind them. They turned around to see the door with all the locks and chains upon it torn from its hinges and not on the ground in a pile of splinters and broken chain links. There, in the doorway with a cocky smile on her face and a posture that said come-and-fucking-take-me was none other than Vi, former female gang leader here in Zaun and now ally to the wardens up in Piltover. Alaboth spat out a curse, angry with himself for not recognizing her earlier.

"Ah, fuck! It's that bitch, Vi!"

"R-Really?!" stuttered Zane, previously cowering behind the stack of crates, but upon hearing her name he glanced up with a hopeful expression. "Oh shit, it is!"

Vi flexed those massive power gauntlets of hers and slammed her fists together sending out sparks. The clang caused everyone's ears to ring.

"Alright," she asked, her grin both broad and brazen. "Who wants to get smashed in the face first? Any volunteers? Don't worry though, I'll get to all three of you eventually."

Backing away slowly, the gang members were all visibly afraid of the woman who donned those infamous gauntlets. They all knew what those things could do and wanted nothing to do with them. Rumors of men being sent flying for miles were prominent around the lower city gangs.

The big dumb henchman with the bowler hat was sweating in his suit before he realized he was standing next to a crate filled with guns. He glanced down at them quickly, wandering if he should try for them, before snapping his hand inside to quickly pick one up and then one of the battery cartridges. _Bzzt!_ A hiss of gas released from the gun as the cartridge slide seamlessly inside. Alaboth eyes opened wide when he realized what his dumb muscle was about to do.

"Wait! Don't-!"

It was too late though. He reached out but was too slow. Vi saw the man pull out the gun and was charging at him before he pulled it up and prepared to fire. When he pulled the trigger the weapon began to rumble, with a myriad of different colored gasses bursting from the barrel's seams. Bulk stared at the gun in his hand with wide eyes, like he was holding a bomb. Before anything could be done though it exploded in a blast was so powerful that it sent the woman flying backward through the doorway in a blinding flash, while the other three slammed into the back wall. For a while, everyone just there slumped over, moaning as they tried to shake off the daze. Green mist clung to their outfits like sinister aura. Finally, the gang leader reached over and yanked the guy down by the collar.

"You got any idea of what you just done?" he hissed, fear and a boiling anger clearly strawn upon his face. "Those guns don't fookin kill people, dumbass! You just fucked us all over!"

As if on que there was a loud clang from outside. The gang tepidly began to inch themselves over to check out what was going on; and what they saw made them quake in their collective trousers.

Vi was getting back up. Only now she was a bit bigger; and as she looked up at three scumbags who did this she noticed that they were getting smaller. Was this a dream?

"Ah, damn… what the hell was that?" she asked, staggering back onto her feet, her entire body swelling as she held her head. "Wait… I feel really weird…"

By now the gang members were beginning to notice the difference too, and they look at each other's dwindling sizes. None of them knew what to do.

To Vi it looked as if the world was falling away even though her feet were still planted firmly on the ground. She held up her own hands and watched as they grew so large that the men in front of her looked like insects compared to it. Nearby bystanders on the bridges all stopped to watched as a giantess seemingly appeared out of nowhere in their city. It was a good thing there weren't any buildings above Vi, or she would have demolished an entire neighborhood.

Dumbstricken, Vi flexed her fingers just to see if this was really real. It seemed all too strange and she wasn't sure what to make of it at first.

"Heh, can't say this is what I expected," she chuckled, craning her head to look down at the three now frozen in fear. "But I gotta say, I feel larger than life, hehe."

Then she reached down towards them.

Their tiny selves scattered like ants as she picked them up one by one. Zane was sprilier than the others but there was nowhere they could run to that she could not now reach with her hand. Alaboth tried picking up a trash can lid and using it as a shield. Suffice it to say it wasn't all too effective.

Popping off one of her damp socks, Vi dropped the lot of them down so that she could hold them for later. She never washed the socks and boots though so inside it smelled like and as a nautical deep putrid swamp - a fitting place to hold a collaboration of criminal scum till the proper authorities arrived. While they tried to scramble to the side and climb back out Vi jammed her foot back in, entrapping the group in a cramp and enclosed space.

In a matter of moments Alaboth found himself smooshed underneath thick and dirty sole of her foot, gasping as he tried not to breath in that ripe salty scent - lest he pass out from the overpowering stench. Vainly he tried pushing against it, only managing to squirm a few inches. The other two members of his crew got the worst of it though, either trapped between her toes with all the grime or stuck underneath the weight of her pinky toe. Being the claustrophobic sort, the big dumb henchman who shot Vi found himself in his own personal hell. His screaming was so loud that all the other two prayed for earplugs.

"Come on, Bulk. It ain't so bad," said Zane. At least Bulk without some of Vi's sweat pouring in, and it's not as if he could close his mouth because then he wouldn't be able to breath well enough through his nose without smelling that putrid stench, but everytime he opened his mouth he'd get a mouth full of muck.

"Oh god!" he wailed. "I keep swallowing it!"

Zane had a big smile on his face as he took a big long wif of the woman's massive foot before letting out a extremely satisfied sigh. Alaboth looked at him with pure and utter disgust. It's pretty safe to say that one man's hell is another man's heaven, even if that man's heaven is a place of absolute degeneracy, not that Zane seemed to mind. In fact, he beginning to run his tongue along the squishy tip of her toe.

"Woah, you all good down there~?" asked Vi. She wiggled her toes and got a bunch of muffled screams as a response. "Don't mind the smell. I've just been wearing the same sock for over ten years, and I haven't washed them in all that time. So enjoy yourselves scumbags, haha."

Miraculous how those ray guns not only grew her body size but also her armor and gauntlets along with it, she thought. Right now, if she wanted to, she could pulverize this entire city into rubble. Course, she wasn't going to do that considering her morals, but it felt good to have so much power.

Many citizens of Zaun stopped and gaped at her from the walkways, amazed at the sheer size of the woman before them. She was at least two times bigger than the noram sized person now.. So after stretching her arms and getting a few satisfying pops she leaned back and sat down.

 _CRUUUNCH!_

"Oh, woops," chuckled Vi, lifting herself up from the pile of rubble she had just turned the warehouse into. Wow, whoever constructed that place must have used some cheap material. Then again, now that it was already like that she didn't have to be careful anymore so she sat back down. Hopefully there was nobody else in their. Something wriggling up her ankle alerted Vi to the fact that one of her captives was trying to escape, making her look back down to see who it was. Up popped the head of the gang leader gasping for air. He took one look at his base before his head turned red like a cherry and he began swearing up a storm

"You dumb broad! Look what you've done!" he yelled, shaking his fist at her. "You got no idea how much that place cost! I'll never get the deposit back! Never!"

Vi shushed him up by placing a finger on his head and shoved him back inside.

"When will you scumbags learn," she asked, leaning back on the building's rubble. "You'll never be able to beat me. Give up! Or don't. I don't really care. Honestly I love the squirming so go ahead and keep on trying. In fact, I think I'll just end up keeping you."

Giving her feet a bit of a flex Vi then kicked up her feet and proceeded to wait. Soon enough to law were going to show up and she was going to have to come up with a good lie...

 _ **Later on**_

"Uh... what exactly happened?" asked a confused Caitlyn, the sheriff of Piltover.

She had to step back and crane her head up high just to see Vi's face. Suffice it to say this was a… new experience for her. A giantess had never appeared in the middle of Zaun before so she didn't really know how to handle this. Meanwhile - off to the side - a jail wagon rolled on up. The male driver gave the giantess a weird look but kept quiet; but Caitlyn could see his hands were shaking as he reached into his coat pockets for a cigar.

"Got shot by a ray gun," explained Vi. "Didn't hurt me though. I took that blast to the chest like a champ. Those criminals had a bunch of them in that warhouse of theirs but they're good for nobody now. Sat on them by accident. Still, you might find a few if you sift through the wreckage."

Cailyn raised a brow at Vi.

"Okay…" she said with a suspicious tone. "But where are the gang members? Where's Alaboth, Bulk, and Zane?"

Vi shifted around, hooking her hands around her back and looking uncomfortable while doing so, like she was holding back on some info. If Caitlyn didn't know her partner in crime better she'd say that Vi was holding a secret.

"Sorry Cait, but I think they manage to wriggle away when I wasn't paying attention," apologized Vi, putting on a pout.

Caitlyn folded her arms and gave her friend a skeptical look, but decided not to question her. They've known each for years and had been honest and true partners during it all. What reason should she have to distrust Vi now?

"It's alright Vi," said Caitlyn, taking of her hat to show her appreciation "We're grateful all the same for you stopping those criminals, but we don't have the resources to track them down at the moment, especially if we're looking for a way to shrink you back down."

"That's alright though," Vi responded, going back to normal "I think I can live like this just a little bit longer..."

Vi chuckled, looking off into the distance while three muffled screams that nobody heard rang out from her boot.

 _The End._


End file.
